Darkscythe
Darkscythe is a political commentator and former associate of the CC. They first created their channel on October of 2014 with their video about the final fall of Robert Storms putting them on the map. They were surprised to see that the commentary community was still around considering the events that occurred during the Blackbuster Critic feud. Their inspirations at the time were NateTalksToYou and Mister Metokur. After a while they got bored of commentaries and made gaming related videos. After a co-op with them and Mr A fell short for certain reasons, they left the commentary community and made videos criticizing it from late 2016 to early 2017. As of now, a majority of their content is related to politics. Feuds Darkscythe vs. Evil Ryu For awhile back in 2015, Darkscythe got bored of commentaries and focused on videos related to video games. That is until one day when they stumbled upon someone named Evil Ryu and his catalog of videos on youtube user OriginalBloodAce. Darkscythe decided to troll Evil Ryu in the comments, and jokingly said he should commit suicide. Evil Ryu ended up taking it seriously as a result of this. Darkscythe made a response to this video as it was the first videos done towards them in awhile. Then Evil Ryu said it was abuse. The feud continued from 2015 to early 2018, with them occasionally making up from time to time, then they would start to feud again. The feud ended in early 2018 when Darkscythe made "Rat King Revolutions" on VidLii, which was a video on Evil Ryu. Evil Ryu, now on his channel called UltraGamer, hasn't said anything publicly about Darkscythe since then. Darkscythe Vs Hollywood MXT Back in 2016, A commentator/ranter called MXT Marcus Xtream made a rant on original blood ace, which gained him some attention from OBA's detractors, Darkscythe decided to troll him by pretending to be on his side. Which made him think they were cool. But MXT got angry with someone on a Skype call after Darksycthe called him a rip-off of OBA.Marcus The Coward Xtreme A few months later, Darkscythe and their friends got into a call with MXT where they joked around until Darkscythe made a joke about Marcus causing him to take it seriously. This lead to him going on a rampage at the Supreme Xtreme which eventually lead to him saying racist and homophobic slurs, before saying it was a typo. He then tried to back it up by saying it was an imposter, and then saying it was a hacker. Darkscythe, SaveAnime, GhostHunter, and a few others called him out on Skype and he had a mental breakdown.MXT's BIG Typo Eventually Darkscythe decided to pull a prank on Marcus by pretending to be his girlfriend to get secret information and make fun of him. In one Skype debate against MXT, Immaturegod made a joke video for Marcus and he took it seriously.Donkey Kong Hollywood In 2017, GhostHunter and a friend of Marcus got on a discord debate with him, and he exposed himself for rp-ing with an eight-year-old. And Darkscythe got ahold of screenshots of him doing it, the call of him admitting it, and a video of him admitting it. Darkscythe and their friends eventually went into a discord debate with MXT and yelled at him because "is funnie"!To Catch A Marcus (WanderingKirito) Darkscythe vs. The CC Darkscythe was re-introduced to the commentary community by their friend Save Anime (now Mr. Inferno), but they didn't focus much on the community at the time. Mr. A discovered Darkscythe and Save Anime, thought they had potential, and wanted to do a tri-op on Red Banks with them. However, due to Mr A constantly shooting down ideas for the script, wanting the video to script-checked by 8363MTR (most likely to avoid fear of posting a video that's a walking contrition to the wants of his peers), and wanting Doodletones to be apart of an opening skit in the commentary to get Doodletones' approval of the video overall after Doodle already commentated on Mr A. After the failure that was the cancelled co-op, Darkscythe dug deeper and believed that a majority of the commentary community all followed and would set up rules when it comes to making commentaries instead of allowing people to make videos the way they want to make them. This gave Darkscythe dissatisfaction with the community and they created a trailer which looked like was going to be a rant on the commentary community, but was actually a trailer for a movement. Several CC members passed the video off as a generic CC rant and called them "edgy". Months after the first Commentary Chronicles video was uploaded, Darkscythe, Just a Robot, Dillin Thomas, and others got fed up with the actions of the Neo CC and created the Alt-CC. An alternative to the main commentary community that didn't care about how people made videos as long as the points were valid. However, the group would later disband. Darkscythe vs. Just a Robot Months after the Alt-CC came to a close. Darkscythe made a five-minute rant on Just a Robot. The video was dislike bombed by JAR fans, and JAR ended up making a response a few weeks later which received mixed reception. Darkscythe made a response to JAR's response along with their friends Immaturegod and Mr. Inferno. Then a month later, a commentator by the name of Dwebly made a response to Darkscythe which as a whole was panned and commentated on thrice, which included Darkscythe's response. Mr A also ended up making a response to Darkscythe's Dwebly video, and it too had gotten negative reception, with the video being criticized for it's nitpicking, hypocrisy, and using the target's hatred for the CC against him. Avatars * A Wolf * The Grim Reaper * Death from Darksiders II * Che Guevara * Peter Kropotkin People they commentated on in complete order * Robert Storms (four times) * Evil Ryu * Nicole Arbour * WanderingKiritoX7 (HollywoodMXT / MXT Marcus Xtreme) * Jacyln Glen * Just a Robot (thrice) * Dwebly * Hunter Avallone (twice) * Political Instagram (or Politigram) * Exro Plays * No Bullshit * Mr. Dapperton * The Amazing Lucas People who commentated on them * ForNoGoodReason * DigitalTy (joke) * SkiHound (joke) * Just a Robot * Dwebly * MrA & Doctor Mario360 * Kainu * Blaze The Movie Fan * Mr. Dapperton References Links * Their YouTube channel * Their Twitter * Their Gab * Their Twitch Category:Commentators Category:2015 Category:Transgender Commentators